my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: Adventures with Mali
Advanced Engine (0/2) *Enter *Find the Locked Door *Place Advanced Engines ** Advanced Engine (0/2) *Find the Switch *Defeat the Boss and Leave |exp=5000 |gols=10000 |rewards= *Traveler's Shorts |prev=Western Plateau |next=The Portia Harbor }}Adventures with Mali is a main mission. Description Mali wants to inspect the ruin on the Western Plateau, but she needs two Advanced Engines to open a door, please bring them to her. (Advanced Engine can be acquired from the Desert Abandoned Ruins and Ingall's Mine, Middle/Upper Levels) Mali's waiting for you at the ruin's entrance, go find her when you're ready. Enter the ruin and find the locked door. Something was triggered in the ruin, you should get out of here! Conduct of the mission After building the Lift to the Western Plateau, Mali goes to explore the ruins in the area; however, she has trouble accessing the ruins without the help of a couple Advanced Engines to lift the door. * : ::Hey Builder, I need your help again, there's a doorway in the ruins atop of the Western Plateau that I just can't get open. I think there are a couple of broken motors involved. Can you bring me a couple? Bring some healing items and weapons as well, that ruin is crawling with danger. Mali Prepare 2 Advanced Engines Advanced Engines can be obtained from the Desert Abandoned Ruins or the middle or upper levels of Ingall's Mine. They can also be purchased at the Research Center. Upon giving the Advanced Engines to Mali: * "Yes, these will do! Come on, let's go install it. Meet me at the entrance to the ruins. Did you bring the healing items and weapons like I told you to? I'll see you there!" Enter Meeting Mali at the entrance to the ruins: * "Alright, are you ready? You should bring some healing items and weapons just in case, this is a Hazardous Ruin, you know." **(Let's do it!) **(On second thought...) Choosing "Let's do it!": * "Okay, let's go!" Find the Locked Door Inside the Computer Lab Ruin: * "There aren't too many dangerous creatures in here, but still, stay close to me and you'll be okay." After navigating through the ruins and and finding the locked door, the two Advanced Engines need to be placed in the designated spots. Place Advanced Engines * "This is the door that won't open. And the motors are over there." Upon placing the engines: * "O...kay, maybe that wasn't it. Drat!" * "There's probably a lock release somewhere, let's go find it." Find the Switch Mali and the player need to find the switch that turns on the power. The switch is just down the hallway. After turning on the switch, the locked room opens. Upon turning on the switch and entering the locked room: * "Would you look at that!" * "What is it?" * "It's a computer of some sort, and it's preserved pretty well. Maybe it'll even work. Let's see..." Mali tries turning on the computer: * "All Source...?" * "Oh brother, it seems like we triggered something, let's get out of here!" Mali picks up the Locator Computer and the two make an escape. Defeat the Boss and Leave Several traps activate and sections of the ruins are blocked off. The only way to exit is through the hallway of moving spikes and flamethrowers. Additionally, the exit is also blocked off, although the room opposite of it opens up, revealing the boss of the ruins. After defeating the boss, the blocked room with another generator switch opens, allowing it to turn off all traps in the ruins. The two make their way out. * "I'll need to take it back to the Research Center and see if they can work some magic. This might be pretty darn important." Places of interest *Western Plateau **Computer Lab Ruins Rewards * * *Traveler's Shorts Adventures with Mali